Akane & Ranma
by abrahamsparrow
Summary: El esperado Final


Era de noche, en el cielo se podían divisar solo nubes grises volando en el manto de una obscuridad mayor, había un silencio absoluto, solo el viento fuerte hacia que las ramas de los arboles ya sin hojas debido al otoño se movieran de un lado al otro sin parar, algunos perros se escuchaban ladrando a lo lejos, se podían escuchar grillos cantando, las luces de la calle estaban encendidas, una chica estaba parada junto a la ventana de un edificio mirando hacia la luz de la calle fijamente, se le notaba triste, en la misma habitación se encontraba otra chica, sentada, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida. Se podía ver una puerta cerrada a un costado de la chica, dentro una cama con un hombre en ella en el centro de la habitación, su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento o dolor, respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su corazón latía débilmente, estaba muy cansado, había pasado por muchas cosas y se hallaba tan fatigado que no sabía si este sería el último latido. Una chica está sentada junto a la cama, su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del chico, escuchando sus latidos con afección, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, cansados por las lágrimas, su mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente la mano del chico, se aferraba a ella temiendo que dejara de ser cálida, en su mano derecha tenía una carta, una hoja de papel maltrecha, casi destrozada.

-Por favor, por favor… por favor - repetía estas palabras una y otra vez

* * *

DOS AÑOS ANTES

-Ranma, debes decidir ahora-

-Pero papá porque tenemos que decidir eso-

-Ranma, no podemos estar jugando con esto, es demasiado delicado, cuando vinimos aquí, la promesa de que te casarías con Akane nos mantuvo con un techo y comida, pero ya han pasado más de 5 años y tú no te has decidido. Debes decidir si te vas a casar con Akane, de lo contrario debemos irnos para conservar el honor de la familia Saotome-

-Pero papá…-

-Ranma, por favor contéstame esto, ¿tú ya le has hablado a Akane de tus sentimientos?-

-Bueno yo… es que…-

-Ranma, debes tomar valor y ser un hombre-

Esa noche Ranma no podía dormir, las palabras de su padre le daban vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez, era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que estaba de acuerdo con él. No podía seguir así, salió por la ventana y se dirigió a la habitación de Akane. Abrió la ventana y entro, estuvo un rato sentado en el piso pensando en lo que iba a hacer-

-Akane… ¡Akane despierta! - Dijo Ranma con una voz firme

-¿Ranma?, ¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?

-Akane este no es momento para juegos, tienes que escuchar con atención lo que te voy a decir-

Hubo un instante de silencio, el corazón de Ranma se agito y le faltaba el aire, tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, el pánico lo invadió y pensó en dejar las cosas así.

-Akane… ¿Akane tienes que decirme si te casaras conmigo?

Ranma solo lo dijo, dejo de pensar y simplemente lo dijo, no podía creerlo pero sentía un alivio tremendo, como si toneladas hubieran sido removidas de su espalda. Akane quedo petrificada, sorprendida, no podía creerlo, al fin después de tanto tiempo y así como así, sin aviso previo o cambios en las cosas Ranma se atrevió a preguntárselo.

-Ranma yo… tu… ¡eres un idiota!, por supuesto que no me casare contigo, ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra, fenómeno, pervertido…-

Akane esperaba la reacción típica de Ranma, insultándola y echándole en cara lo horrible, poco femenina y violenta que era. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-Muy bien Akane… lo que voy a hacer ahora, lo hago por ti-

Ranma salió de la habitación por la ventana. Akane quedo perpleja, no esperaba esto.

En la mañana Akane despertó todavía sin poder distinguir si fue un sueño lo que paso anoche.

-¿Fue real?... ¿Realmente sucedió?...

-¡Akane a desayunar!, se te va a hacer tarde-

Akane se dispuso a bajar a desayunar cuando vio una carta en el piso…

* * *

HOY

-Por favor… por favor… por favor no te vayas todavía, no me dejes sola todavía - Pensaba Akane

Afuera de la habitación, se podían escuchar pasos de gente entrando y saliendo continuamente, murmullos de voces bajas.

-Saotome, ¿está seguro que Ranma tomó el antídoto?-

-Si Tendo, no hay más que podamos hacer, el tomo el riesgo de enfréntalo solo, el cayo en la fosa como consecuencia de sus propias decisiones, ahora depende solo de él si el antídoto funciona o no, Ranma es muy fuerte, solo podemos esperar. Me alegra que hayan venido hasta aquí para verlo-

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer Saotome-

De pronto las nubes grises se convirtieron en agua, empezó a llover, no de una manera violenta, era de esa lluvia que cuando te toca, te hace cosquillas en la frente y que poco a poco te va empapando, el cielo empezó a brillar al compás del sonido de truenos que desafiaban el silencio absoluto que reinaba en aquella habitación al igual que el sonido del débil latir de un corazón. Akane pensaba todavía en la razón por la cual había contestado así aquella noche, no podía explicárselo.

-Por favor Ranma… no te puedes ir así nada más, idiota. – Susurraba Akane en el pecho de Ranma- Tienes que luchar para salvarte, el antídoto solo funcionará si tú tienes la voluntad para ello, tienes que despertar, ¿acaso no quieres saber lo que tengo que decirte?, Ranma mis verdaderos sentimientos… mis verdaderos sentimientos…. Ranma yo, Ranma… Ranma… yo….-

En ese momento los puños de Ranma se apretaron, y su cuerpo se tensó, la lluvia incremento dramáticamente su fuerza y un viendo fuerte soplo hasta casi arrancar los arboles de raíz, las nubes tomaron la forma de espiral, y un gigantesco rayo bajo a la tierra, el sonido del trueno retumbo fuertemente… de pronto todo esto cesó en un mismo instante, se hizo de nuevo el silencio por un segundo… entonces un dragón rojo de luz salió de la tierra donde cayó el rayo y se elevó al cielo hasta desaparecer entre las nubes. Akane abrió sus ojos de pronto al notar que el sonido del latido del corazón de Ranma dejo de escucharse, levanto su cabeza abruptamente y vio como los puños de Ranma se aflojaron…

Ranma había muerto esa noche

-Él se fue… se fue sin saberlo… se fue sin poder escuchar las palabras… Ranma… RANMAAAAA!…-

En el piso se distinguía una hoja de papel arrugado, viejo, casi destrozado… decía…

Adiós Akane me voy… Porque te Amo


End file.
